


Three Days.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Courting Not Dating, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Everyone Ships Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Moving In Together, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Society, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: It was bizarre. That was he only way he could describe it. To have blond hair tickling his nose, and his limbs intertwined with another. The expanse of Draco’s bare skin was always something of beauty. Pale, unmarred, and so soft that Harry was sure that it was on par with a newborn baby’s skin. Harry couldn’t help but smile when Draco shifted and let out a low groan. The blond wizard peeked up at him with bleary eyes before smiling.





	

* * *

It was bizarre. That was he only way he could describe it. To have blond hair tickling his nose, and his limbs intertwined with another. The expanse of Draco’s bare skin was always something of beauty. Pale, unmarred, and so soft that Harry was sure that it was on par with a newborn baby’s skin. Harry couldn’t help but smile when Draco shifted and let out a low groan. The blond wizard peeked up at him with bleary eyes before smiling.  
“Well, isn’t this a rare sight.” Draco teased, “You’re actually awake before me for once.”

“I hate to admit it, but you’re kinda heavy.” Harry grinned, “And you were drooling on me.”

“So you don’t mind it when I lick your arse, but God forbid I drool a little on you.” Draco snorted, sitting up. The blond let out another another groan while he stretched his stiff muscles.

“Dray I was joking. You didn’t drool.” Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and pulling him snug again him, “How about a little morning action.”

“I am not your booty call.” Draco sighed, letting Harry press kisses on the back of his neck. They hadn’t left that room in three days. Having sex for three days was physically exhausting. Draco was going to have to spend the rest of the week sleeping it off.

“Of course you’re not a booty call.” Harry stated, “You are my everything. Maybe you should move in with me?”

“Of course.” Draco said sarcastically, before moving away from Harry. The blond turned to face his partner and tried to find any hints of him joking, “Oh dear Merlin. Are you being serious? You’re absolutely crazy.”

“I’m crazy about you.” Harry laughed, kissing the tip of Draco’s nose, “So. What do you say?”

“I say that you’re an absolute nutter.” Draco frowned, “Harry. We haven’t been dating for too long. I can’t just up and move all my stuff here.”

“Why not?” Harry asked curiously, “We’re not dating. I’m courting you. That means that I want to _marry_ you.”

“Yes. I repeat what I said. You’re absolutely crazy.” Draco repeated, “Darling. You do know that if you follow Pureblood traditions, we wouldn’t be able to live with each other unless we got married-“

“Or I got permission from your parents.” Harry cut in, beaming brightly, “And they were more than happy to let you move in with me.”

“If. And I mean if. I do move in here. I expect to have decorating rights.” Draco stated firmly, pressing his finger against Harry’s lip when the brunette tried to say something, “Look Harry. I like you. But your taste is dreadful. I can’t live in a place that I’m not comfortable in.”

“I was going to say yes.” Harry said against Draco’s finger, before taking the digit into his mouth and sucking on it.

“Okay. I’ll move in with you.” Draco agreed, “And I guess I’m not opposed to a little morning action.”

“Yes!” Harry beamed, doing a fist pump, in turn earning an incredulous look from Draco.

“Did you just fist pump?” Draco laughed, “Just for that. There’s going to be no sex. You’ve ruined the mood.”

“Oh come on!” Harry complained, Draco’s smile just widened at the sight of Harry’s over-exaggerated sad face.

“It’s been three days. We haven’t left this room in three days.” Draco pointed out, “I am going back to work, and you should probably go to work too.”

“But it’s our honeymoon!” Harry argued, “We should just stay here for the rest of the week.”

“We’re not married.” Draco laughed, Harry would say anything to try to get him back into bed. It worked for three days, but Draco wasn’t going to let the brunette worm him into doing this for the whole week, “Shit. Was that your floo? Harry. I have to go.”

“Draco. Sit your pretty arse back down.” Blaise snorted, “So this is where the two of you have been hiding? Harry. Do I need to tell you that everyone in the Auror Office thought that you were dead and they were on a manhunt. You should be glad that I was able to provide them proof that you were perfectly fine.”

“Why do you have access to Harry’s floo?” Draco asked suspiciously, in turn making his high school friend laugh.

“Draco darling. The only reason I have access to your lover’s floo is because I’m the only one that knows about you two.” Blaise grinned, “I’m here to tell the two of you to be more careful. I know that sex is enjoyable. But there is a time and a place.”

“Well. We’re home, so what better time to have sex?” Harry queried curiously. Blaise looked at the brunette as if he had said the stupidest thing the wizard had ever heard.

“Blaise. You literally have sex anywhere.” Draco snorted, “And Harry does have a good point. We’re home. Not in an office or public bathroom.”

“Not that I would have a problem with an office sex or public bathroom.” Harry added, “But. That’s really not the point here.”

“I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.” Blaise smiled, “Because Sirius and Remus are planning on dropping in to see their favourite wizard.”

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Draco sighed, “I’ll see you around Harry.”

“Stay. You live here now.” Harry smiled, “Get an elf to bring your stuff.”

“So that’s how it is.” Blaise said knowingly, “Harry, I have to warn you, but Draco is going to change your house. Drastically.”

“I know.” Harry laughed, “That was part of the deal.”

“Draco. He’s crazy.” Blaise stated, looking between the two, “You’re both crazy. I’m going home.”

“See you around Blaise.” Harry saluted, the other wizard waved at the two before apparating off.

“Harry put on some clothes.” Draco ordered, “We are going to see your godparents and show them that we’re decent adults.”

“I think it’s too late for that.” Sirius snorted, “But at least you tried to make an effort.”

“And we’re only here to drop you off some treats.” Remus smiled, “They’re on the kitchen table. Drop by the house tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Harry grinned, “We’ll come around tea time.”

“Great!” Sirius laughed, “But it really is a bit awkward to see all your bits dangling. So we’re gonna head off.”

“See you tomorrow.” Remus waved, apparating off with Sirius.

“So. Three wizards have seen us naked within minutes.” Draco frowned, “Now do you see why it is counterproductive to stay in bed for three days?”

“I thought we were being really productive.” Harry laughed, “I mean, think about all the stuff we did.”

“We did do quite a lot, didn’t we?” Draco grinned, “But we can’t do this again.”

“Not until we’re married anyway.” Harry shot back, “Think about how it would be. We could actually have a honeymoon that is just weeks of sex.”

“Trust me. You’d get sick of it by the third day.” Draco snorted, Harry’s mouth just seemed to open at the blond’s statement.

“Wait. Are you sick of me already?” Harry asked, the brunette seemed quite serious and Draco couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“No. But maybe we can fit some sightseeing and eating out to the honeymoon plans.” Draco answered, pressing his lips against Harry’s, “So how about we get to it?”

“Why not?” Harry grinned, pulling Draco closer.

fin


End file.
